Bring It On:Bad News Shets
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Summary:Carson's friend and Pepper's prize cheerleader and daughter Kat comes to Camp Spirit Thunder to help coach with this years competition.Untill she's severily injured and has no choice but to sit this one out. R&R plz.


**Disclaimer(Any new Characters-ARE MINE XD)**

Bring It On: Bad News Shets

Summary:Carson's friend and Pepper's prize cheerleader and daughter Kat comes back to camp Spirit Thunder to coach the Shets.Untill she get severily injured and has to sit it out.

Ch1:Thunder in Their Spirits

Carson sat on the East Coast Sharks bus as they were driving to the airport.She sat by her best friend,Katalena Driscoll,or Kat,as everyone called her.She was going back to camp Spirit Thunderas an honorary legend at the camp,no thanks to her mother,Pepper Driscoll.She was a main threat to the other cheer camps,especially Vance Vorheese and his Flamigos.He wanted her for the Camp Competition in Las Vegas,but she stayed with her mother and their camp and went on to win first place,again.Now,she was a coach and another face in Pepper's Hall of Herky Heroes she just enforced this year.

"So Kat,what're you planning on doing when we get there?"Sara asked.Kat and Sara were very close,they liked alot of the same things,even though Kat didn't wear alot of black like Sara.Rubin sat behind Kat and put his arms on the back of her seat.

"I'm gonna help with the opening ceremonies.My mom makes me help the coaches with routine and we go over it a few times before it starts.I guess I have to since I'm a coach now.And,my mom's putting me in the Hall of Herky Heroes since I'm a reigning champ at Spirit Thunder,and longest lasting cheerleader there.I've gone thirteen years so far,making it fourteen this year."Kat said as they got off the bus and went into the airport to see the West Coast Jets at the check in counter.

"Why do we have to join with them again?"Chelsie complained.

"Because Chels,Pepper needs us to.There's now way we can pull off last year without them.Pluse,they have our only chance at winning,as a full team.So suck it up,and deal with it.And,we have an advantage this year,I heard that Pepper's daughter's gonna be there to help coach,you know what that means,don't you."Brooke said.

"We're gonna blow the Flamigos out of the water."Penn said with a smile.Then they saw Carson and the Sharks come up to them.

"Hey Brooke,ready for another year?"Carson asked.

"You bet,and we're gonna kill it again as a team with Kat on.This's gonna be sweet."Brooke said.Then Kat came up by Carson and Rubin.

"Hey Kat,these are some of the other people in our squad.This's Brooke,Penn,and Chelsie."Carson said.Kat waved at them as they waved back.

"Brooke,nice to finally meet you guys.So,we need to get going,come on."Kat said as they got on the plan.They all sat together and talked the whole way untill the got to the Hard Rock hotel.They walked into the main lobby to check in.Then,they went to the main room where the opening ceremonies were gonna be held.They saw Pepper up at the podeum with the choreographer,Brooklyn.Pepper didn't see Kat when they came in.

"Watch this."she said setting her bag down.She took a running start and did a round off back hand spring back hand tuck.That got Pepper's attention.

"There's only one person I know that can do ten of them in a row without killing herself,welcome back Kat."She said hugging her daughter.

"Good to be back,mom.I'm ready to train with the Shets this year.There is no doubt we're gonna win again this year."Kat smiled as the Jets and Sharks came up beside her.

"Oh,you guys are gonna be the Shets from now on,are ya."Pepper said.They nodded as the coaches came out and swarmed Pepper and Kat.

"Yeah,we are Pepper.Anyway,we need to get ready for opening ceremonies,see you later Kat."Brooke said as they left.Penn stayed behind as they went ahead.He and Carson broke up after the Nationals last year due to a long distance relationship,now he was with Kat over the summer.He and Carson are still good friends after it,and Kat doesn't mind that they did go out before.Penn kissed her quick before he left with the others.

"What was that about,Kat?"Pepper asked,smiling.

"What,oh, nothing mom,Penn was just saying bye before he left."Kat said as they got ready for the opening ceremonies.

"You've picked a good one this time.He's done nothing but spoil you ever since you to started dating.He's very good to you,Kat,and I don't say that often."Pepper said as they went to the center of the floor with the coaches.

"Okay ya'll,Kat gonna lead us,from the top."Pepper said as they got lined up.

"_Five,six,seven,eight." _Kat counted down as they started doing they routine.She ended up being the one at the top of the extention, then they had to do the double helix with her.The song was picked out by Pepper,which was 'Stupid Shit' by Girlicious.

"Mom,I told you I hate to be on the top of the extention.Why did you put me at the top."Kat said as the squads started coming in.She was in her varsity uniform that was black and red to compliment the Shets outfits.

"You need to get over that Kat and think about your team."Pepper said as they got ready to start.

"You're right,I completely forgot about that.It's been so long since I had a squad to worry about,thanks."Kat said as she went back to the other coaches.

"Welcome back to another year here at camp Spirit Thunder.We have a special guest here this year.Our reigning ten time squad leader,and official honorary legend here.She's our Best cheerleader ever here and Spirit Thunder,and it's great honor to have her back to lead us to victory,my daughter-Katalena Driscoll."Pepper said as Kat came out to the podium.The crowd cheered and screamed as she came up to the podium.

"That's right guys,I'm back and ready to kick some cheer butt this year for the camp Nationals.I've joined the Shets this time,and we plan to put Spirit Thunder at the top of the charts.So who's ready?"She said. the crowd cheered as she joined the coaches and they did the routine perfectly.Then they all started to leave as the ceremonies ended.Kat met the others on the floor as they talked.

"That was great, Kat.The flamigos are gonna have a hard time doing better than us."Brooke said.Penn hugged Kat and wrapped his arms around Kat as everyone in the room got a video message from Vance Vorheese.

"Hey Pepper,check out our new stunt for Nationals,called the Diamond Back.Uh-How many of your coaches or cheerleaders can to a 180 double helix?None,not even your precious Kat?Good,cause we're gonna rule the mat this year."He said as everyone hung up on him.Pepper pulled the mic down so she could speak.

"Don't worry guys,Vance's just tryin' to pych us out,preferably Kat cause she's his main target right now.But we're not gonna let him bug us, right.Now,get comfortable and get ready to go tomorrow."She said as they left.

Later that day-

The Jets and the Sharks met at the poolside to relax.Penn and Kat sat together as Carson and the others came up and sat with them.

"What was all that about with Vance?" Chelsie asked as they got drinks.

"He's just showing off his new stunt-the Diamond Back.A double flip,180 helix ending something like the Double Dragon.I saw him have the flamigos try it out at regionals this year,and it's pretty good.They just might have us in a bind this year.Not to count the time Vance tried to get me to join his Squad.But I think he's got tabs on us."Kat said as they sat down.

"Don't worry about it guys.Vance's just trying to shake us up.We're gonna beat them again


End file.
